


Discovery

by TheSicklyJamesMadison



Series: Jeffmads Month 2019 [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, I like morbidity, Midnight au, Morbid stuff, jeffmads month, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSicklyJamesMadison/pseuds/TheSicklyJamesMadison
Summary: A prompt for Jeffmads month, I turned it angsty.Have fun.





	Discovery

The city of the Underworld, labeled as Necropolis, was bigger than any city found in the mortal world. Miles after miles of houses and shops, each inhabited by a person, two people, or even a family. Overlooking it all was a dark castle, with spires and pointed roofs. The castle itself was where their ruler lived, the king of the Underworld. Nobody knew his name, nobody knew him. All they could remember was what he looked like, on the day they breathed their last.

A gentle face with gray eyes, overshadowed by the mean and intimidating stare he gave everyone around him. He had curly black hair, and wore a cloak that looked like it was made from the shadows of the world. His gloves he wore didn’t cover his fingertips, allowing him to use his magic easier. His boots were quiet, his walking ghost-like. A small, black, pointed crown was levitating just slightly above his head, dark gray wings on his back, with feathers. He mimicked an angel, but he was the definition of supernatural.

Yet, there was one particular day, where he was overlooking the city from the balcony on the castle, sighing as he watched the people continue their lives, even after death.

“Your majesty, it’s not good to dwell over the citizens.” Death’s assistant, Luciel, had stated from beside him.

Luciel was taller than Death, not by much. He was the god of illness, or a sub-god in the people’s eyes. He wore a green cloak, with sleeves that were pulled up to his elbow. He wore a green bracelet, and had bright green and dangerous eyes. He was always smirking, with messy brown hair and a messy appearance. His boots were black. His job is to give people illnesses, the killing being Death’s job.

“I understand Luciel, I just wish I could go up to the overworld regularly like Life and Time, without being hated.” Death shook his head and turned away.

“These people don’t hate you, your majesty. They’re perfectly happy down there.” Luciel offered, he turned to look at Death with eager eyes. 

“I want to explore the overworld, and see what it’s like,” James nodded to himself, and continued, “and you’re coming with me Luciel.” He grabbed Luciel’s hand and spread his feathered wings to their full span.

He flew off into the sky, high enough that Necropolis looked small underneath him. He waved the hand that wasn’t holding Luciel, and a portal opened. He flew through, and came out in the sky of the overworld, baby blue and fluffy white clouds dotting left and right. He landed on the ground, letting go of Luciel and taking in the fresh air. The grass began to deteriorate around him, the trees lost their leaves, and animals ran away. 

“Goodness, it’s been centuries since I was last here.” Death looked around, seeing the hills and mountains, the graveyard that was nearby, the forest that was to the left, and the village just a mile away from them. 

“I don’t like it here, your majesty.” Luciel frowned and crossed his arms.

“Oh lighten up, Luciel! Let’s go explore!” Death grabbed Luciel’s hand and dragged him around, looking at the graveyard and reading names, staring at the living people from a distance after he was done. He flew up to the top of the mountains after that, looking far into the horizon with an excitement Luciel had never seen before.

When they flew back down to where they had landed, there was someone there, with dark brown, fluffy hair, a light green jacket and pants the color of the sky. The dead grass and leaves were growing back quickly, flowers began to grow around him with the life regeneration. Death had only watched as the person in front of him repaired the death he had caused to the land.

When he turned around, Death knew immediately who it was. He narrowed his eyes and let go of Luciel’s hand, curling both of his gloved hands into fists.

“Life, what are you doing here?” James growled.

“Doing my job, preserving the life and peace.” Life had only looked at him with a solemn look, he didn’t want to fight in front of the humans.

“Well go do it somewhere else!” Death exclaimed, unclenching one of his fists and holding it out, summoning a black light. The light took form of a scythe and disappeared, leaving a solid and sharp scythe in Death’s hands.

“You should be in Necropolis, where you belong.” Life had only shrugged, he sat down.

“Who’s stopping me from exploring this new place I’ve discovered?” Death questioned, trying to intimidate him.

“Unfortunately, me.” Life sat against the tree, his hands began to glow green, and he waved them towards Death. Trees grew quickly from the ground, trapping Death and leaving Luciel in a state of shock.

“Your Majesty!” Luciel exclaimed as he tried to get Death out of the tree prison.

Death looked at Life more closely and widened his eyes.  
“Do I-” Death was thrown through a portal to the Necropolis, Luciel’s doing. 

He was back at the castle, conflict avoided. Nobody was hurt. Yet Death was left with a lot of questions.

“Why did you do that?!” Death had yelled at Luciel.

“I wanted to keep you safe. That’s a part of my job as your assistant.” Luciel looked to the ground.

“I can’t be mad at you for trying to protect me.” Death sighed, he turned away from Luciel and walked to the edge of the balcony, where he had the view of the whole city.

Nothing had changed since he left. The city was still the same, people were still shopping or talking with loved ones in their houses. The sun never rose, the moon never fell. Necropolis was in eternal night. It bore him day after day. James shifted uncomfortably, the tree had scratched his arm.

Maybe he’d go back another day. 

Death looked to the black sky of the Necropolis.

One day.


End file.
